Certaines encres sont indélébiles
by pomme-violette
Summary: Commu encreindélébile. OS2 : Binns en pleine tourmente
1. Chapter 1

**Challenge : ****citation**

**Auteur : ****pomme-violette**

**Semaine : ****3**

**Fandom : ****Harry Potter**

**Titre : un sourire, et c'est la vie qui repart.**

**oOoOoOo**

«_Il ne faut jamais dire que l'espoir est mort. Ça ne meurt pas l'espoir_."

Gabrielle Roy

**oOoOoOo**

**« Attaque à Poudlard :**

_Albus Dumbledore tué,_

_Severus Rogue recherché !_ »

L'un des symboles les plus emblématiques venait de tomber, entraînant à sa suite l'espoir d'une population toute entière. Le monde sorcier était ébranlé et tourmenté par cette disparition aussi brutale qu'inattendue.

Et aujourd'hui pour son enterrement, chacun se remémorait le souvenir du vieux mage à la longue barbe blanche et aux yeux pétillants de malices.

_Lui_, le grand frère prodige de la famille promis à un brillant avenir.

_Lui,_ le plus jeune professeur de toute l'histoire de Poudlard.

_Lui_, le héros qu'on avait adulé après sa victoire mystérieuse.

_Lui_, le seul qui résistait à son charme.

_Lui,_ dont l'absence lui faisait regretter, chaque jour un peu plus, l'absurdité de ses actes passés.

_Lui,_ qui avait accueillit, au sein de Poudlard et en tant que directeur, des générations et des générations d'élèves tous plus indisciplinés que les autres.

_Lui_, qui avait encore une fois vaillamment lutté contre la montée en puissance d'un nouveau mage noir, bien plus dangereux que son prédécesseur.

_Lui_, la seule personne à lui avoir tendu la main.

Lui, dont la respectabilité avait été entachée par les dires de la presse sorcière.

_Lui, _le collègue - l'ami - le confident - le mentor - la figure paternelle- le grand père –le héros mais aussi l'ennemi et bien d'autres étiquettes qui faisaient de lui un grand homme aux yeux de tous.

Il avait quitté le monde ravagé par la guerre, pour enfin accéder au repos éternel.

Cependant, qu'adviendrait-il d'eux ? Qui pourra les protéger de Vous-Savez-Qui et de ses ignobles mangemorts ? Harry Potter, sera-t-il à la hauteur de son ancien mentor ? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses pour soulager les tourments.

« Ca ne meurt pas l'espoir.» lui avait un jour dit une blondinette un peu loufoque.

Elle avait raison. L'espoir était plus fort et plus puissant que tous les chants des phénix. Qu'importe les épreuves que la vie nous fait subir il est toujours là, sommeillant en nous et nous donnant la force nécessaire pour oser ignorer sa propre douleur, tenter de relever la tête, surmonter les obstacles …

Personne – pas même Voldemort – ne pourrait tuer l'espoir, et cette constatation le fit sourire.

Un sourire, et c'est la vie qui repart.

* * *

Stupide FF qui fout en l'air ma présentation ! J'ai écrit certaines phrases commençant par " lui, " avec un personnage précis derrière la tête, le reconnaitrez vous ?

sinon, qu'en avez vous pensez ? Nul, bien, des progrès à faire ?

Bisous Pomme-violette


	2. OS2 : binns

**Titre** : La persévérance me tuera

**Semaine** : 4

**Défi** : animal : éléphant ; mot : secret, phrase : Que fallait il conclure de cet échec ?

**Auteur** : Pomme-violette

**Fandom** : Harry Potter

**Personnage** : Binns (prof d'histoire)

L'obscurité dans laquelle la pièce était plongée lui donner, lentement mais sûrement, un véritable mal de tête qui troublait peu à peu sa vision. Il soupira : ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ses recherches aboutiraient enfin !

Las, le vieux professeur alla se coucher. S'il avait eu encore ses vingt ans, rien n'aurait pu le détourner de ses investigations –fussent-ils sa mère, la faim ou même le manque de sommeil- mais de toute évidence, l'âge l'avait rendu plus raisonnable.

Il se tourna et se retourna, encore et encore, repoussant au bout du lit les lourdes couvertures et froissant les draps. Certaines interrogations le tourmentaient depuis des mois et jusqu'à présent, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la moindre solution à celle-ci.

Toute fois, comme n'importe quel sorcier anglais, il pouvait deviner certaines choses : les couleurs rouge et or ne laissaient aucun doute sur le destinataire du cadeau et le chapeau argenté faisait sûrement référence au choixpeau de Poudlard cependant il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir la signification du cygne déployant ses ailes sur une couronne !

La réponse était quelque part sous son nez, le narguant : évidente mais cachée, un peu comme un éléphant sous une cape d'invisibilité sauf qu'il était incapable d'apercevoir les pattes qui ne devaient pourtant pas manquer de dépasser de celle-ci !

Une douleur s'installa dans sa poitrine. Il tenta de l'ignorer mais elle se fit de plus en plus intense jusqu'à ce que son cœur s'arrête définitivement. Pris de panique, il sortit de son lit et s'effondra contre le mur, essoufflé et vidé de son énergie. Physiquement et mentalement, il se sentait vraiment mal : il allait mourir sans avoir pu accomplir tout ce qu'il aurait voulu faire. La vie était vraiment injuste.

Sa grand-mère était persuadé qu'en mourant on voyait sa vie défilée sous ses yeux. Elle avait tord : lui ne voyait que cette gravure aussi intrigante que magnifique. Elle avait été confiée à l'école il y a de ça quelques siècles sans que quiconque ne sache son origine ou encore les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait été conservé à _l'intérieur_ d'un des mur de la tour d'Astronomie …

Il s'aperçut soudainement qu'il flottait au dessus de son corps et il arriva à bouger au bout de maints efforts. C'était étrange comme sensation. Il n'était même pas fichu de mourir proprement. Si sa mère voyait ça !

Il s'interrogea : que fallait il conclure de cet échec ? Mais qu'il aurait tout le reste de sa non vie pour poursuivre ses recherches bien sûr !


End file.
